1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gaming machines, systems, and methods. More particularly, the invention is directed to gaming machines, systems, and methods with modified payouts in a wagering game.
2. Description of the Related Art
In wagering games, various game outcomes are commonly associated with respective predetermined awards. For example, the various patterns that may be achieved in a bingo game may each be mapped to a particular prize. U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,017, issued May 27, 2003, filed Apr. 18, 2001, entitled “Method for Assigning Prizes in Bingo-Type Games,” and U.S. patent publication No. 2004-0048647, entitled “Prize Assignment Method and Program Product for Bingo-Type Games” each describe systems for mapping bingo patterns to prizes that may be awarded in a bingo game.
For a given set of constraints, the probabilities of winning and losing are generally fixed. For example, these constraints may include the number of designations available in a pool of designations, the predetermined pattern or patterns to be matched, and the number of locations on the bingo card. Although it may be possible to vary these game probabilities by varying constraints, varying the constraints may be cumbersome. Also, even varying the constraints for the wagering game only has a limited effect on the resulting wagering game probabilities of winning a prize in a particular game play.